Welcome Home Sanitarium
by Murphy22
Summary: Rose is a scared woman with nightmares of her past that she doesn't remember. Her little brother,Riley, is at Smith's Grove. He remembers everything which is why he's at Smith's Grove. Now their nightmares back for revenge on their father Dr. Loomis.
1. Welcome Home

Welcome Home

It was a cold wet day, at Smith's Grove. Rose stood in front of this horrible building. So many nightmares lurk in that hallway. Rose had repressed those memories, but they still haunted her dreams. Rose had never been back there since the night that fills her nightmares happened. She took a deep breath and slowly walked to the door. She was now in front of the door. Her hand shook as she opened the door. She walked in and the place was normal. Everything was quiet unlike her nightmares. She walked to the receptionist's desk.

Rose stuttered," Is…R…Riley here?

The receptionist replied," Where else would he be Miss Loomis?"

An unexpected rage built inside of Rose. She didn't like being treated like she was uneducated.

"Just let me see Riley!"

"Yes, Miss Loomis. Room 103."

"Thank you!"

Rose walked down the hall dreading every step she took. Finally she made it to room 103. She opened the door. The door creaked open. The room was empty. Rose was confused. Then Rose heard a scream coming from the hall. Rose looked out the room. It was Riley running down the hall. He was being wrestled down to the ground by nurses. Riley screamed," He's coming! He's coming! He wants to get me! He's coming! He's coming!" Rose ran over to the nurses. She pushed them off of him. She grabbed Riley's hands tight. She soothingly said," its okay, Riley. He's not coming. Calm down. He's not coming." Riley finally calmed down. He started rocking back in forth holding his ears.

Riley murmered,"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Get him out of my head please."

"We will."

Rose helped Riley back to his feet. She walked him back to his room. Rose led him to his bed. Rose said," Go to sleep."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Of course."

"Okay."

Riley fell to sleep after a few minutes. Riley slept till it was getting dark. Riley was awake now. He sat up.

Riley said, "Rose?"

"Yeah. I'm still here."

"Good."

"I'm not gonna leave town again."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Hey when was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know maybe a week ago."

"No wonder you're so thin. You have to eat more if you wanna get out of here."

"I'm in here because I'm crazy not because I don't eat."

"Well if you ate a little more it would help."

"You're right."

"I'll get you something to eat. Okay?"

"Okay."

Rose left the room. Riley was all alone. Riley looked around the room and behind the door he saw his nightmare, Michael Myers. Riley screamed," No! No! It's not real! It's not real! He's coming! He's coming! HELP! HELP!" Michael walked over to Riley and took out his knife. Riley's eyes were feeled with fear. Michael took the knife and slit Riley's throat. Blood was all over the place. Michael walked out the room dropping his knife. Nurses heard the screams and ran to Riley's room. Rose saw everyone going into Riley's room. Rose tried to get in but the nurses kept pushing her back.

Rose yelled, "Let me in!"

A nurse replied," We can't let you in."

"But he's my brother. Let me in!"

The nurse pushed her back and shut the door. Rose stood across the door. She fell to the floor crying.

Rose yelled," RILEY!"


	2. The Curse of Loomis

The Curse of Loomis

It had been a week since the accident with Riley. Rose was going to speak with the man that currently ran Smith's Grove. Rose was furious with them. Rose slammed open the office door. Rose yelled," What are you going to do about this?"

The man replied," Miss. Loomis please sit down and we can talk about this rationally."

"Rationally! My brother's throat was slit! I want to know what you're going to do about this!"

"Your brother slit his own throat."

"No he didn't! Now you better find out who did this to him!"

"You need to calm down Mrs. Loomis."

"You want me to calm down! I will when you give me answers!"

Rose knocks all of his things off of his desk. Rose slams the door shut. Rose walked down the hall to Riley's room. Suddenly she stopped. Rose looked out the window and saw Michael Myers. Rose had a flashback. She was young and she was going to bed when she heard a noise. She went to go check on Riley. Riley was awake scared of what was down stairs. Rose and Riley went down stairs to check it out. They saw their father being beat up by a man in a jumpsuit. The man turned around. He was wearing a white mask. His eyes were pitch black like there was nothing there. Rose couldn't remember what happened next. Rose shook her head and Michael was gone. Rose just thought it was stress with all that was going on. Rose continued to walk down the hallway till she got to Riley's room. Rose took a deep breath and then walked in the room. There she saw what she feared most. Her little brother lying there with a bandage on his throat. Rose wanted to cry but she wouldn't for Riley. She sat next to the bed. Rose said," Hey Riley. The doctors said you'll be fine. You just need to rest and not talk a lot. I won't leave you. I'm staying till you get better then we're both leaving. Okay?" Riley was about to speak but instead he nodded his head. Riley was resting now. Riley was having a nightmare about the night he first saw Michael. They were down stairs staring into Michael's eyes. Riley pushed Rose to run upstairs and call the police. Now Dr. Loomis was unconscious. Only Riley and Michael were in the room. Michael stared into Riley's eyes. Michael took out his knife, but Riley was not scared. Michael turned his head to the side like he was confused that Riley wasn't scared of him. Michael wanted to change that. Michael put the knife down on the floor. He motioned for Riley to pick it up and kill Dr. Loomis. Riley picked up the knife and walked over to Loomis. Michael started to walk up the stairs. Michael was half way up the stairs when suddenly Riley ran up the stairs and started Plunging the knife into Michael over and over. It seemed that Michael was dead. There was blood everywhere. Rose came down stairs and screamed when she saw Riley with a knife in his hand. Dr. Loomis woke up and walked over to Riley and told him to give him the knife. Riley obeyed him, but he couldn't stop staring at Michael. Dr. Loomis told the kids that this had to be a secret and they agreed. Riley couldn't look away from Michael. Finally Loomis took them upstairs, and they waited for the cops. When the cops got there Michael was gone. Every night since then Riley has had the same nightmare. Riley woke up in a panic. Rose was asleep. He didn't want to wake her. He just looked around the room. Riley wondered would he become like Michael. Riley laid back down and went back to sleep. It was raining outside. Outside of the window was Michael. Michael knew he wasn't finished with Rose or Riley.


	3. Riley's Secret

Riley's Secret

It was a dark quiet night at Smith's Grove. Riley was fast asleep. Rose was struggling with a nightmare. It was when she and Riley were little. It was the night Michael came. It was the exact moment that Riley stabbed Michael. Rose saw the whole thing. Her father never knew this. Riley looked up at Rose with the knife in his hand. Riley was covered in blood. Riley stared at Rose. Riley was shaking. Rose noticed his eyes looked soulless like Michael's eyes. Rose was frightened by this. Suddenly Riley dropped the knife. Riley stared back at Rose. Rose looked at him and saw his soul again. Riley was frightened by what he did. Rose hugged Riley. Then Loomis came and Rose woke up. Rose was shaking in fear. Her nightmare was blurry. She couldn't remember it all. That scared her. She looked over to see Riley sleeping. Rose knew that there was no way that that really happened. Rose stayed up till the sun rose. Riley got up and looked at Rose. She was just sitting there. Riley asked," Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just had a nightmare."

"About?"

"Nothing."

Riley had an angry look on his face. He was tired of being treated like he was still a child. Riley yelled, "I'm not a child. I'm not crazy. Stop treating me like I'm stupid or too fragile to handle anything." Rose didn't like it when Riley yelled at her. He rarely raised his voice except when he had one of his moods. Rose realized Riley had the right to know. Rose took a deep breath. Rose said," You're right. I have been treating you like a child, but it's only because I want to protect you."

"I don't need protecting."

"I know, but I don't want anything to hurt you."

"A dreams not gonna hurt me."

"Okay?"

"So what happened?"

She told him the whole story. Riley jumped off the bed.

"How long have you been having this dream?"

"I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"How long!"

"The last few days since the accident."

Riley sat back down on the bed.

"I can't believe this."

"What?"

"I've had the same dream, but I've seen the blurry parts too. There not a dream though."

"Then what are they?"

"They're memories."

"No! They're just dreams. None of that happened."

"Yes it did. I stabbed Michael! I felt what he feels when he kills and…."

"No! No! No!"

Riley grabbed Rose's shoulders.

"And I liked it."

"No!"

"Do you wanna know the worst part?"

"No!"

"I wanted to kill YOU!"

"No! No! No! No!"

Rose started struggling with Riley. The nurses came in and sedated Riley. Rose ran outside into the hall crying. Did her brother still have his soul? Why did he like it? Could it all be real? Why did he want to kill her?


End file.
